No Need For Romance
by Enigma Echidna
Summary: Lemon. Continuation of No Need For Spring. Knuckles contemplates his feelings for Julie-Su. While Julie-Su discovers a secret about herself.


Knuckles and other characters are trademarks of SEGA, DIC and/or Archie Comics.  
  
List of Players:  
  
Julie-Su  
  
Knuckles  
  
Rouge  
  
Locke  
  
Lara-Le  
  
Archimedes  
  
Mighty  
  
Vector  
  
Ray  
  
Espio ***************************************************************  
Chapter 2: No Need For Romance  
  
Knuckles, was still wet when he returned back to his cave like den. He couldn't believe what just happened to him. It was like as if he was in a dream. He so desperately wanted to believe that it was a dream, but he knew that it wasn't one. He took a towel that was kept in cabinet on the bathroom wall and began drying himself off. "I can't believe that I did that!" shouted Knuckles, as he angerly threw the towel onto the ground.  
It was only twenty minutes ago that he was outside of Julie-Su's apartment getting the soaking of his life. How could he be such a moron? Kissing another girl? Knuckles knew that his feelings for Julie-Su were strong and undying. The girl that he kissed at the party looked like her in everyway. He could have sworn it was Julie-Su. She had the same fur color and the same hairstyle. The only thing that was possibly different about her was her eyes and voice. Knuckles plopped onto his bed face first and placed a pillow over his head, trying to figure out what made him do it and the reason why he was in love with Julie-Su. The only thing that he knew for sure was the "Soultouch", which his father and everyone else said was the only way for echidnas to find their life mates. But the question on Knuckles' mind was why he loved her.  
The young guardian thought about this question for hours, before wearing himself out. It was almost three in the morning when Knuckles fell asleep and it would be only two more hours before the sun would rise and began a new day for everyone. A smile curled around the guardian's snout. It was a happy dream. No doubt he was dreaming about his lady fair.  
His dream took place in a beautiful valley covered by flowers of all colors. She sat in the middle as if she was a delicate centerpiece. In his dream, Knuckles ran towards his love, until he stood in front of her. He looked at her with a love so strong that nothing could ever destroy it or her. Knuckles placed a hand onto her face stroking her cheek until his hand was underneath her chin, where he pulled her face slowly close to him and kissed her with all the love that he had for her. Still kissing, Knuckles fell slowly on top of her. Her body which was now completely naked, layed under him and his body like hers were completely unclothed, but this didn't bother the young guardian one bit.  
He looked at her body and the soft pink color that covered her body. Running his fingers through her hair Knuckles traveled down to her luscious breasts. He gently placed a hand on Julie-Su's right breast and on the left he placed his mouth, and in an almost rhythmic motion he caressed and sucked her breasts, driving her body heat up. Her moans were like music to his ears, cheering him to execute his mission at hand. Knuckles caressed and sucked on each breast until they were rock hard. He then looked up to his love and kissed her deeply, tenderly, madly placing his tongue into her mouth tasting her. With Julie-Su distracted by his powerful kiss, Knuckles ran his fingers further down her body until they were inside of Julie-Su's wet vertical smile. Julie-Su moaned feeling this sensation inside of her. Knuckles broke from the kiss and began traveling down towards her warm honey pot.  
Once there, Knuckles parted her legs and began placing his fingers inside of Julie-Su. Her aroma was over pouring, that he had to taste her honey. He couldn't believe how wet she was when he pulled out his fingers and lick her cum off of it. Knuckles smiled after having his first taste of Julie-Su's honey, that he placed his tongue inside of her pussy. He licked every part that his tongue could touch and reach, running circles around her clit and even pulling playfully on it with his teeth. Julie-Su moaned wildly feeling her lovers tongue inside of her. Her body heat grew higher and higher as Knuckles licked inside of her. She became tighter and began losing control of her own body that she climaxed into his mouth. Knuckles tried his best to drink each and every bit of Julie-Su's honey. Though some covered his face, he didn't care and considered it as leftovers for later.  
Once her climax was over, Julie-Su sat up and laid Knuckles onto the ground. She stared at him and couldn't believe at how big a cock he had. It was so long and bulging, begging to release his warm seed. She slowly placed her mouth onto the guardian's magnificent member and began sucking slowly. She was amazed at how she could deep throat his cock and god how good did his cock feel inside her mouth that he began to wonder how it would feel inside her pussy. Knuckles forced her mouth off his cock and pinned her onto to ground. She smiled wildly as she knew what he was planning to do. He didn't want this moment to stop, he wanted her so badly, and apart of him knew it was a dream, but heck he didn't care. He was with her and thats all that matter...or is it? Knuckles began to slowly enter Julie-Su when the entire place started to fade as he began to start waking up.  
Groggy the young guardian woke up in his own bed with little rays of a rising sun hitting his face. It was about five thirty in the morning when he woke up. He was breathing heavily. His body was sweating and the sheets were soaked with sweat too. He sat up in his bed and placed his head in his hands. He couldn't believe that he had a dream like that. Knuckles began wondering if this is how he truly felt about Julie-Su. Was she just something to "play" with? He wanted her to be his life's companion, his partner, and his best friend.  
The dream was so very real, and made it like if she was some sort of candy that you eat and throw away. He didn't want to believe this. Knuckles knew he needed to take his mind off of this, so he decided to jump out of bed and start early on his morning patrol.  
  
************************************************************  
  
It was six when the rays of the sun had finally hit Echidnaopolis. Julie-Su had just awakened from a nice dream. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying the night before. She remembered the lipstick on Knuckles' face and when they had that terrible fight. Though she was still furious with him, she still couldn't help but dream about him. Even from their first encounter to their first date, all she could do was dream about him. It wasn't like her at all to cry. She was always the tough female, never thought to cry over some guy by anyone she knew.  
Julie-Su loved him so very much and didn't want that to end. If anyone had to ask her why she loved Knuckles, it would be a no brainier for her to answer. Julie-Su loved Knuckles because how he befriended her; looked out for her when she didn't need it. No one that she knew of would do that for her. She sighed as she got up off the sofa and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.  
A part of her did miss taking the sonic showers in the Dark Legion. It was mostly because they were faster and felt nicer on sore body. Plus they did a way better job of removing all that dirt and grim that water seems to leave behind. But she did enjoy the feeling the water against her fur. As Julie-Su got out of the shower, she placed a long shirt over herself. She began brushing her hair in the mirror and noticed something on her neck.  
It was small and almost couldn't be seen. This was the first time Julie-Su ever noticed this thing on her neck. She slowly leaned into the mirror to get a better look at it in the mirror's reflection. It looked as if it was a mini microchip. "What the hell!?" said a perplexed Julie-Su, as she tried to pull it off, but was thwarted when a surge of electricity rushed throughout her body. The surge caused her to nearly collapse, but she had grabbed a hold of the sink and began breathing heavily as she tried to stand up.  
She looked at herself in the mirror again. She could see red spots before her eyes. It was probably most likely due to the electrical surge when she tried to pull the damn thing off her neck. She took a whiff of the air. It smelled bad. The foul aroma of burned skin and fur filled the room up. It wasn't a bother to her. She was a trained soldier and things like this didn't matter to someone of her standing, but something else did.the chip.  
What ever this thing was, it had probably been there ever since she was a Dark Legionnaire, but why did it appear now? What was it's purpose? 


End file.
